The tales of the Forgotten team
by Cerma-chan
Summary: We know team seven are heroes, but they aren't the only team who had a tragic history. Follow the story of team 12. AU
1. Prologue

**New story. ' I need a beta reader. So if you want. PM me. Thanks  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**The tales of the forgotten team**

**-Prologue-**

The life of a Ninja is hard. It's mixed with darkness, sadness, violence, courage and most of all; death. We tend to forget what ninja truly are, or were. We tend to think of them as only human weapons, horrible person without any emotions. How wrong we are. Ninja are the bravest people of the world. After seeing so much death, suffering and sadness they find the courage to live on (most of the time). There's only so much a soul can take, but even when they're past their limit, they still risk their lives for the village. They love, they hate, they cry; they're only better at hiding it. They are still, after all, just like all of us; humans.

There are five ranks of ninja; Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, ANBU and Kage. For now, let's just concentrate on the first one. When a student finishes his studies at the Ninja Academy, he "become" a Genin and get his or her head band, proving that he is a ninja. All the Genin are split in teams of three with a Jounin instructor. At this point, they are usually 12-13 years old. Ninja risk their life for their village. The tragic thing is, as time passes, nobody remember who they were, or what they did. Kind of sad isn't it?

This is the story of a team whose heroic actions faded away. A team composed of true heroes. Team twelve.

They started out like everybody else. As kids who are still full of dreams and hope and who are just about to get a reality check. Life is hard.

She was kind. Amazingly beautiful, but especially kind. Sora Niwa was her name. She loved the stars, the sky and only saw the best in the people that she met. She had bright purple eyes and light blue hair that went down to her waist. Oh, how much her team loved her. She was their heart. She was the only female of the team.

He was quiet. Ironically his name was Kioshi**(1)** Kurosaki. His light brown hair was always ruffled and matched quite well with his deep brown eyes. He loved peace, and watching the clouds. He was the calm side of the team. He would die in a heartbeat if it could save his teammates. Yet, Karma's a bitch and he was the last one to die.

He loved life. He really enjoyed living, if you know what I mean. With him, everything looked brighter, nicer. He was named Makoto Honda. His fiery red hair and amazing green eyes reflected his personality. He liked to talk with his teammates and would protect them even if he was half-dead. He was the lively part of the team.

Their sensei was named Tadashi Kuchiki. Team twelve was his first team. And also his last one. He had black hair and deep cerulean blue eyes. He was like the fatherly figure of the team, he treated his team like his family. He enjoyed reading a lot. He was strong, and wouldn't let his team get hurt.

They started out like everybody, but they did more than anyone. This, is their story. Let's remember these heroes.

* * *

**(1) Quiet**

* * *

**Here you go. Tell me if you like it. And don't worry, i'll continue writting the two others.'**

**R&R**

_Cerma-chan_


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all, before I start apologizing for the *eeeek* lateness of this chapter I would like to thanks **_**sportielle **_**who accepted to beta read my fanfic! ^^ Big BIG thanks. (and good luck with my crappy grammar. XD) Now that it's said… SORRY SORRY SORRY. I'm lazy, I admit it. But blame my teachers too. They decided to suddenly try to drown us in homework. (seriously…) So, with wonderful killing intents (directed at my teachers) I present you…**

**CHAPTER 1!!!!**

**Yes, it's finally written! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Humm, yeah.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

'**Inner/Demon'**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. But I DO own Sora, Makoto, Kioshi and Tadashi. And pretty much every character you don't recognize from the Naruto series! :)  
**

* * *

The tales of the forgotten team

_Chapter 1_

_Recap:_ They started out like everybody, but they did more than anyone. This, is their story. Let's remember these heroes.

_End of recap._

"Hi, I'm Sora, Sora Niwa." A girl smiled and twirled her light blue hair. She added, her purple eyes shining with joy, "We're going to be teammates from now on. Pleased to meet you."

Two boys were standing in front of her. One had light, ruffled brown hair and incredibly deep brown eyes. His attire was pretty simple; he had a black T-shirt with a deep green jacket and kaki colored pants with… quite a lot of pockets. His kunai pocket was attached to his right leg, like the rest of his new team. His head band was tied to his left leg.

The other boy had short, fiery red hair and dazzling green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and black baggy pants. His head band was tied to his right arm, and his smile was bringing life to the dark room they were waiting in.

"Hiya!" The red haired boy said, quite enthusiastically, "Name's Makoto, Makoto Honda. You're quite cute!" The girl blushed.

The other boy smiled calmly, "I'm Kioshi Kurosaki. Pleased to meet you too." He said quietly. With a small grin he added, "It's true, you are quite cute." Sora turned crimson. She took a look at herself…

She was wearing a black vest with a purple T-shirt under and some normal green baggy pants. Her head band was tied around her neck and her blue hair was in a low pony tail. She didn't look THAT pretty from her point of view. After her inspection of … herself, she looked at the room. It was a small room, with no light except the sun rays that were coming from the small window next to her. There was only a desk and her two teammates were standing next to it. Sora sensed the look of the two boys upon her and grinned. She smiled at them and it was their turn to turn red.

That's exactly how their new sensei found them. Staring at each other, grinning and blushing. Quite a view for ninjas.

_///laughter comes from slaughter…:)__///_

"I'm Tadashi Kuchiki and I will be your sensei from now on. You may call me sensei, Tadashi-sensei or Kuchiki-sensei. Now follow me outside, 'cause we've got a lot to talk about."

The first thing that his team saw from him was his eyes; two endless pools of deep ceruleans blue. The next thing wasn't in his appearance. Oh, no… It was his voice. A beautifully deep voice, a little bit strict, a little bit warm and so… comforting. As if he had seen all the bad things in the world, the things you knew you were about to see, and was saying, "Don't worry, it's not that bad."

He kept his hair short, a little bit messy, and was wearing his head band on his left arm. He was wearing his Jounin vest open, and you could see a black shirt under with the Konoha symbol on it in bright green.

The team felt a cool breeze as they went outside. They walked in the woods for a while. Their sensei suddenly stopped in a small meadow.

"Sit down." They sat on the grass. "As you may know, you're the only three students that graduated this year. Do you know why?" Sora lifted her hand. "hmm?"

"My clan says that Konoha is almost in war with Suna… Could it be that they don't want to lose too much lives so they only passed the three with the best chances of survival?"

"Correct. Now that you understand that fact, I hope you do understand that you won't have it easy like most genins at the beginning of their training?"

"Hai."

"If you want to give up being a ninja, say it now."

The three kids stayed silent.

"Good." His stance relaxed a little. "Normally, I would have asked you to introduce yourselves and then we would all have gone home. But the situation is far from normal. The training starts now. You will start doing pushups and answer my questions, no complaining and no whining, is that clear?" The team started doing pushups.

"Crystal sensei!"

"Now…" He started walking in front of them. He pointed Sora.

"Name."

"Sora Niwa."

"Why do you want to be a ninja?"

"Because I want to protect all the things that I love, like my village."

He nodded. "Good, do you want to be one of the best?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint my clan."

"Not a good reason. I hope you'll find something more significant inside of you. Now," He pointed Kioshi… "Same questions."

"Kioshi Kurosaki. I want to be useful to the village and yes I want to be one of the best so I can do a difference."

Tadashi shook his head. "Every ninja can make a difference, not just the strong ones… Remember that. Now, last one, same questions."

"I'm Makoto Honda, and I want to be a ninja because that's my dream. I want to be a strong ninja so I can protect my friends and family!"

Tadashi smiled. "Well, that's a good reason! You three are officially Konoha ninjas! You now live to protect this village and I promise you that if you make some efforts you WILL grow strong. Stop your pushups." They fell on the ground, exhausted. "Do not relax! The training is far from over!"

"Hai!"

"Now, follow my lead. We will run around the village. You must NOT touch anything or anyone except the ground. Clear?"

Once again, they nodded. "Crystal!"

He smiled a little. "You're good kids. Now follow me and answer my questions!" He started running fast, his three students following behind him. "Even if this is the first time you met, would you sacrifice yourself in order to save your teammates?" They ran over a bridge.

Sora was the first one to reply. "I would. Even If I don't know them."

Kioshi was touched. "Only my teammates."

Makoto smiled. "Gladly."

Their sensei nodded. "Good. What is better, strength or speed?"

Kioshi answered first. "Speed"

Makoto frowned. "Strength."

A little bit out of breath Sora gave her answer. "I think the two are equal if they are used correctly."

Tadashi smiled. "Ding! The correct answer goes to miss Sora Niwa!" Seeing his students completely exhausted he slowed down a little. "The questions will stop here, just listen. The meadow we were in will be our meeting place and each morning you will do 50 push ups and run two laps around the village. Now just try to follow my pace."

So, the four ran around the village. The villagers turned their head as they passed. They started whispering.

"Hey, isn't that the three Genin who just passed?" said one villager.

"Yes. Are they already training? But… They just passed!"

"Poor kids. They'll probably die soon. I heard that Suna just declared…" The other villager suddenly put his hand on his mouth.

"Shut your trap. They might hear us!" he whispered.

Sora shuddered slightly. She was exhausted and those villagers saying such things… She didn't want to be a tool. She wanted to prove herself, sure, but… dying? She let of a sharp breath as she almost ran through a telephone post. Tadashi patted her shoulder and whispered in her ears…

"Don't worry. I won't let you die so easily, and Konoha's not at war… yet." She smiled a little, too exhausted to do anything else. Tadashi then turned and talked to all of his squad. "I think we've ran enough for now. Let's go eat something, shall we?" Makoto let out a small yelp of joy. "But, before we eat… I want you to go to 'our' meadow as fast as you can. Try putting Chakra in your feet. We'll meet back there." And as his students groaned, he poofed away. The three exhausted genins looked at each other. Makoto looked at his teammates very seriously and said…

"Last one there's a rotten Kunai!" And he started running.

Kioshi looked at Sora before saying, "He's crazy." But he started running anyway.

Sora sighed and smiled. "Boys. You're both crazy and immature but… You're my crazy and immature teammates!" With that said, she started running too.

In the distance, you could hear playful screams and laugh followed by a 'He better get some dangos!' from Makoto. Tadashi smiled. He kind of liked his team. As he said before, they were good kids. And he had the feeling that they were already starting to _feel_ like teammates.

And he was right. They were going to become the most _united_ team in the history of Konoha.

_Too bad everyone forgot about them.

* * *

_

**That is all for now folks. (Been watching Cartoons again…) Hope you liked it. And I HOPE you'll review. Ya know, Little blue button(I'll give ya cookies!)? Thanks again Sportielle! :)**

**R&R**

**Cerma**


End file.
